The function of adjusting the sound volume is the one used most frequently in an electronic device such as smart cell phone, tablet computer, electronic book reader or the like.
Generally, the present electronic device is provided with a physical volume adjusting key (also referred to as Hard Key). In most of electronic devices, a user uses the physical volume adjusting key to adjust the volume, which may cause the global volume of the device to be changed. Taking a smart cell phone as an example of the electronic device, when the user uses the physical volume adjusting key to reduce the volume in a music playing interface, the volume adjusting result will be applied to the functions such as ringing tone, system alerting tone, alarm clock and so on.